


Germa's Failure

by shinsouaizawa



Series: one piece one-shots [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Baratie (One Piece), Fluff, One Shot, Vinsmoke Sanji Needs a Hug, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsouaizawa/pseuds/shinsouaizawa
Summary: Stealth Black visits the Baratie.
Relationships: Aka Ashi no Zeff | Red-Leg Zeff & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: one piece one-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194647
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Germa's Failure

It was getting harder and harder to fly, each jet boost becoming weaker and weaker as his tech slowly died on him.

He was never going to make it back to Germa.

Spotting a boat up ahead his eyes widened with a new sense of determination before floundering to reach the vessel.

His shoes gave out metres away, with him having to make a grab for the deck and just managing to take hold. His arm shook as he forced the other hand up to strengthen his grip before slowly pulling himself up, rolling over on his back as he breathed heavily.

Pulling down his mask and chucking his shades to the side he scrubbed a hand through his hair as he looked up at the blue sky of the East Blue and took in it's peaceful nature.

A door opened a few minutes later startling him before a woman cried out.

"It can't be!"

Her husband gasped.

"Germa 66!" He pulled a pistol from his holster before aiming it at him. "What are you doing in the East Blue?"

"Got lost." He joked.

A more hulking figure appeared in the doorway armed with a much larger shotgun. That barrel unsurprisingly found it's way in his direction too.

"What a nice welcome, they do say people from the East Blue are the nicest of all." He mocked.

"Get off this ship!"

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?!"

He growled.

"I said I can't didn't I?! My tech busted."

"I don't care how you do it just leave!"

"What's all this commotion, it's scaring the customers?"

The couple from before had already rushed off to their boat and set sail but he could clearly make out a few faces from inside the doors.

Just what kind of boat was this?

An older man with two braids in his beard walked out with a grumble.

"We have a visitor from Germa, boss."

"Germa, eh? I thought they were a myth?"

He smirked.

"Well, surprise!"

The boss didn't look too pleased with his tone.

"You better keep your mouth shut son otherwise you're going overboard."

Realising that his best option _was_ in fact cooperation, he relented.

Thick metal manacles were thrown onto his wrists shortly after; they wouldn't hold him but he appreciated the effort.

Or maybe they would, he couldn't remember ever feeling this weak, was it the hunger?

His thoughts were interrupted as a globule of spit landed just shy of his leg.

"You don't deserve to live, not after everything Germa has done in this world, not after all the innocent people you killed." The other guy stated firmly.

"Then kill me." He replied simply.

The boss' eyes widened a little, taken aback.

Knowing that neither of the guys holding him were going to do it, he returned to his previous position of lounging on the deck looking up at the sky.

"You probably don't want killing a kid on your conscious, right? I wouldn't worry too much, I’ll probably be dead in a few days anyway, maybe a week."

The old man furrowed an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean?"

His stomach began to rumble.

Forcing himself up he headed for the rear.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"There's another deck on this side right? The fact that it hasn't been cleaned in a while tells me you don't have a use for it, so I'll be over there. I'll shout for you if someone comes to get me."

And with that, he walked away.

* * *

**_Night One_ **

_No ships._

* * *

Sat on the far deck with his cloak wrapped around him for warmth, his stealth mode was active keeping him hidden from sight as he looked out at the endless, and yet also empty ocean ahead.

He'd known his chances of rescue were slim from the start but sitting in this foreign land completely alone... he couldn't even pretend to ignore the sense of dread beginning to overwhelm him.

He didn't want to die here but it was becoming increasingly likely that he would.

* * *

**_Day One_ **

_No ships._

* * *

He fell back into conscious sluggishly, unaware that he'd ever left it. His wrists felt lighter as if someone had removed the manacles, and a hand was shaking his shoulder, which was a bit annoying. Something smelt absolutely delicious though.

"You with me kid?"

Opening bleary eyes he located the boss crouched beside him. The fact that the old man was able to see him at all meant that his power had clearly drained to the point where even his stealth mode was inoperational. He nodded faintly.

"Here."

A heaped plate of seafood fried rice was shoved towards him.

It looked _so_ good and the smell was beyond anything he'd ever smelt but...

He gently pushed the plate away.

"Oi!"

"I don't want your food."

"Just eat the damn thing before your body gives up, you're getting towards that state already."

"And just why the hell do you care?! That's all the more reason for you to have poisoned it, or, or, to try and get my trust and then when I let my guard down _'wham!'_."

"I would never waste food trying to poison someone, nor would I let a kid knowingly starve."

"I'm not a kid."

"You sure seem like one."

Sat curled up against the railing he looked anything but the powerful, menacing image of Germa that their Father insisted upon.

"You don't have to feed monsters."

The old man sighed before taking a seat on the deck not too far from him.

"I don't think you're one of those either."

A truly violent hunger pain chose that moment to pounce, causing him to cry out a little as he wrapped his arm around his stomach.

"Answer me this..." He began while getting his breath back. "What do you get out of giving me food?"

"Nothing at all."

"Then why help me?!"

"Regardless of what's happened to them, a kid is still a kid, and you're a long way from home, aren't you?"

He winced at _'home'_ , there was nothing homely about that place.

"Why are you so far out?"

"Because I'm expendable.

His hand however over the fork, tormented over the decision before eventually giving in and snatching it.

Grabbing the plate he scooped up a small amount of the rice before slowly placing it into his mouth. His eyes widened a few seconds later before his lip wobbled and a tear trickled down his cheek.

"Kid..."

Wordlessly, and still crying, he continued on, wolfing down the dish with gusto. When he'd finished, he turned to the old man.

Coming to a kneel he lowered his head to the deck in a bow.

"Thank you... Thank you... Thank you..." He repeated, over and over, his voice falling weaker every time before...

He sensed a hand moved towards him, unable to stop the violent flinch that followed, but it didn't strike him, instead just offering him a soft pat on the head.

Nervously, he looked up.

"Raise your head kid."

"I'm a monster..." His voice was barely audible at this point.

"Hmm?"

"I'm a monster. I'm... I'm literally a villain from the storybooks parents tell their kids at night. Why would you show me even a drop of kindness?"

"It doesn't matter where you come from, who your parents are, or what you were told to do by people who should've been taking care of you; you're still a kid and that should mean something."

The hand was then offered out to him.

"Come on; you'll catch your death out here, and you need some proper rest."

Truly mystified at this point he simply offered a small nod before taking the hand.

* * *

Awakening the next morning confused by his surroundings he looked around before realisation kicked in.

He'd been given a room beside that of the older man's so that he could keep an eye on him. He was sure after the guy's speech yesterday that it more for the fact that this room had a bed, unlike the hammocks the crew were sleeping in, but he hadn't raised the point.

The boss seemed to also be an early riser as he bumped into him out on the upper deck balcony beside their rooms looking out to sea.

"This place is a restaurant, right? And you're a chef?"

"Yeah."

"So, ummm... have you... have you ever heard of the All Blue?"

The old man's eyes widened.

"Have you?"

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck before answering.

"Yeah. My uhh, my Mom... before she passed away I used to go visit her a lot in the hospital. She would tell me all these stories and my favourite was about the All Blue. She didn't know whether it was real or not, it was just something her Dad told her about when she was little but it sounded incredible. I knew right then and there what my dream would be, not that that's ever going to happen."

"Why?" The cook asked softly.

"I don't think I'm going to be around for much longer, not with the types of missions Judge keeps sending my on."

"Judge?"

"My Father, not that I would ever refer to him as such. He killed my Mother and so I tried to kill him, but I lived up to my name as Germa's failure and it didn't work. After that he said he'd give me one more chance and I've been sent out on solo missions ever since. He's probably over there celebrating right now because I haven't returned."

"Germa's failure?"

"Judge genetically enhanced my brothers and I when we were in the womb; because of that we have abilities which we can access through these suits. We're also stronger and faster than typical humans too. He also wanted us to be emotionless so that we could kill without remorse but I guess that didn't stick for me. When Judge found out he wasn't too pleased and my Mother paid the price."

The old man looked furious but was clearly trying to hide it.

"So, do you have a name, brat?"

"Stealth Black."

"Not some stupid comic book nonsense, your real name!"

"S-Sanji..."

It sounded weird to say it after so long but a smile came to his face after he did so.

"My name is Sanji."

The old man smiled.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Sanji. I was wondering if you would be interested in working here at the Baratie?"

His eyes widened in disbelief.

"You can't... you can't mean that?"

"And what if I do?"

A beaming smile he couldn't control took over his expression before he nodded quickly.

"Yes... yes I want to stay."

"Then come on, we need to find you some clothes because you're not wearing that ridiculous costume around my restaurant; imagine the reviews."

Sanji smirked before taking a breath.

"Mr..."

"Call me Zeff, kid."

"Owner Zeff; I will defend your establishment with everything I have, I promise you that."

His hair was suddenly ruffled messily causing him to scowl.

"Hey!"

"How about I teach you how to cook instead?"

He smiled.

"I would like that."

* * *

**Three Years Later**

_'BOOM!'_

Sanji had been in the middle of prep when the explosion had occurred. His eyes widened in seconds as he dropped everything and sprinted up the stairs towards the old man's room.

Was it Germa?!

Had they finally found him?!

Throwing open the door he found the old geezer sat on his bed with a bleeding head wound in the process of strangling a dumb looking kid with a straw hat.

His mouth gaped at the size of the hole in the ceiling.

"What the hell happened here?!"

"I'm handling it now go back downstairs and finish the lunch service."

"LIKE HELL!"

* * *

"And stay out!"

Sanji watched as the pirate, Gin, was thrown through the doors of the Baratie by Patty.

He took a breath before heading for the kitchen.

* * *

Placing the plate of seafood fried rice down in front of the starving man he took a seat beside the railing and lit up a cigarette.

"Eat up."

"Take it back and leave me alone, I won't accept charity. It doesn't matter how down and out I may be, just take this stuff away now."

He exhaled deeply.

"Stop your whining and eat it already, I don't care what they say in there, to me if anyone's hungry they're a customer."

"Sorry, but I'm not your customer."

The man's stomach groaned.

"It's amazing how beautiful and cruel this ocean can be; how it's almost a death sentence to lose your food and water out here; how difficult it is to survive. I know what it means to go hungry when you lose your way, and how your pride can get you killed if you let it get in the way of your own health. But listen, if you eat and survive doesn't that give you the oppurtunity to fight for a pride truly worth having?"

The speed in which Gin scarfed down the food was painfully familiar.

_I need to find out why he's here; have they been tracking me?_

"What's your business here?"

"You're a restaurant and we needed food, nothing more."

The pirate quickly finished before thick tears began to flood down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Thank you so much. I thought it was over. I truly thought I was going to die."

"This food is delicious... I've truly never eaten food this good before."

He smiled.

"You have the old man to thank for that; it's a specialty of his and a favourite of mine. It was the first thing he showed me how to make, and the first dish of his I ever tried."

A chuckle could be heard from above him. He looked up to see the straw hat menance leaning on the railing of the balcony.

"I think I just found my cook!"

* * *

Once the battle with the pirates was over, the Straw Hat approached him in awe.

"You're **SO** cool!" He exclaimed. "You did all those kicks, and you can walk in the sky like it's nothing, how did you do that?!"

Sanji rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's a long story."

* * *

"You gonna' go with them?"

He'd been stood on the upper deck contemplating when the old geezer's voice spoke up.

"I can't."

"And why is that?"

He sighed.

"You know who I am, I'm a damn Prince of Germa, if anyone recognises me, or, or if those bastards come looking then I'll get them all killed!"

"They're pirates, eggplant, people want to kill them anyway."

"I know but-."

"The straw hat boy chose you for a reason."

"Yeah because I'm superhuman in fights..." He sighed.

"No, he chose you because of your cooking abilities, and because you're his friend."

Sanji closed his eyes.

"What about this place?"

"We survived before you joined us, we can survive again."

He smirked.

"Like hell you will, I give you three months before you're begging me to come back."

"You brat, hurry up and get off me damn ship!" Zeff chuckled.

* * *

As he walked towards the boat the next morning, his hand hovered over his pocket. The raid suit within felt as if it was burning, the metal cannister having become the embodiment of his past life and the shame which hung over him from it. He hated that person, he hated what he was, he hated-

"Sanji!" Called the voice of Zeff, his thoughts interrupted.

~

 _As he finished up packing the old man_ _walked inside his room._

_"All done?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Now I would normally say don't catch a cold but you're some genetic weirdo who doesn't get sick."_

_He scowled._

_"Who are you calling a genetic weirdo, asshole?!"_

~

He stilled.

"Throw it away."

A sob broke from his lips, his hand clamping over his mouth as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

Reaching into his pocket he grabbed the cannister before reeling his arm back and throwing the object of his nightmares as hard as his amplified strength could muster. It ended up being a sparkle in the distance as the sun glinted off the metal can.

Turning back to the Baratie and the old geezer on the balcony he collapsed to his knees.

"OWNER ZEFF!"

He pressed his head to the deck.

"THANK YOU FOR ALL THE DAMN THINGS YOU'VE DONE FOR ME OVER ALL THESE YEARS! I'LL NEVER FORGET YOUR KINDNESS... FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sanji is 16 at the start of the fic and his canonic 19 at the end.


End file.
